


Hopping Worlds & Saving Souls

by Aransa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter landing himself in the most confusing situations, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mama Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Random plotbunny, Sorry Not Sorry, just an idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aransa/pseuds/Aransa
Summary: He was somewhat perplexed.First, he was at home packing his mallets for his lifelong vacation away from the British Wizarding world and if possible, from his own shit hole of a planet, and the next moment he was somewhere different.Somewhere very different._______________Or the one where Harry gets himself inside another tragic world while trying to escape his own.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Spock, Amanda Grayson/Sarek, OC-Vulcan Babies, Spock/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125
Collections: X-Overs  of Sub!Harry Potter





	Hopping Worlds & Saving Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Listen up people!
> 
> Originally I hadn’t thought to continue this, but the amounts of good Yaoi Crossovers between this franchises are pathetic.
> 
> Nothing against other works, but some things are just too difficult for us that don’t have English as a mother language.
> 
> So this is why I will continue.

* * *

He was somewhat perplexed. First, he was at home packing his mallets for his lifelong vacation away from the British Wizarding world and if possible, from his own shit hole of a planet, and the next moment he was somewhere different.

Somewhere very different.

So different in fact that he took on the one transport form that made it impossible to harm him in any way: Cloud-Soul Travel. The first time he saw it was on his Fifth year. It was just minutes before he lost his Godfather thanks to not thinking ahead.

But he didn’t grieve that much anymore, he had learned, and he was no fool. The war had hardened him, and he was a power-monster on the battlefield. The fact that he used the Peverell Family Weapon made it only worse for his enemies; they had literally taken to calling him `little Death`.

Nobody that wasn’t innocent got away with their lives intact once he used the Minor Scythe of death. The scythe had been another Gift from Death to the youngest Peverell brother’s Family, and the only thing his ancestor had to do was accept his own death willingly.

Still, he got spooked, because the world decided to let him fall down to another Universe, and he knew this to be true because even if he was young, he wasn't stupid, he was a Peverell and they were the only ones that could fulfil Death's Request. 

He only learnt of it in his last school year, the year when he was running away from the Death Eaters, the followers of Voldemort.

And he wasn't afraid when he learned of his heritage; he was proud, proud of his heritage, of the things his parents left him because there was nobody who could take it from him. He was so happy when he learned the Peverell-Art-of-War and Peverell Etiquette from an Old Portrait of the last official Lord Peverell and his Lady Wife.

Damn, he was proud after learning why he was so petite and pretty, and pretty much just seemed like an extremely delicate Flower that needed protection. Being a Bearer was awesome, even more, when he was so cute that most just didn’t even think to mess with him. Hah, the wonders of Omega pheromones.

His learnt decorum left him when a woman fell through his Cloud-Soul form and he automatically chased her, enveloped her body and forced her body and Soul to transform like his. With only his own, admittedly gigantic, magic core to support the two of them.

What he was doing right then was dangerous. He was literally allowing his Soul to touch that of a non-Magical creature, a true Mundane, with not even a drop of Magical Blood or Alien Blood for that matter to sooth his core. But the poor Woman was clearly spooked if the quivering of her Soul was any Singh.

He decided to attempt to speak to her and calm her somewhat. Maybe she would help him afterwards? _**°+Ma’am, are you ok?+°**_ His voice was softer than it already was thanks to his Androgynous and petite Bearer status. The Omega in him was fussing over the much older Woman. The Woman’s Soul responded by sending him warm feelings of gratefulness tinted with weariness.

He wanted to help, but he also was wary of his surroundings, which now wasn’t more than a clearly dying planet, and it wasn’t even dying through natural causes. This miffed his Peverell Instincts. This wasn’t Deaths work, this was interference from a life-form that thought itself to be a God.

_It had no right, it had to Die._

Harry suddenly had the most terrifying thought ever. _“Wait, if the whole planet was dying, then there were also countless infants that would die prematurely!”_ He was chilled to the bones. This was not the way of Balance; this was a Massacre on a new scale.

He had to do something, even if it was just saving some lives.

Harry briefly looked at his connection with the Woman. He could risk supporting on the seven newly born Souls, that means children that were no older than one year & a half. Harry mentally nodded at himself. He raced off in his cloud form with the Woman.

It took him some searching, but in the end, he got the children. Two were just the right age for him to be able to save them, three were nearly One or barely over one and the last two were four months old and 3 weeks old respectively. Four Girls and three Boys.

Four Girls and three Boys that would Magically get more and more of his genes the longer he was connected to them. He was their only remaining parent, the only one that could give them the unconditional love and support they would need as beings with Magical Cores.

Harry immersed himself so much in his thoughts that he didn’t take in what was happening around him anymore, and since he wasn’t taking in what was happening, not one of the Souls he carried with him knew what was happening outside of the warm Core they were lovingly sheltered in.

He was blocking any bonds he felt, Harry was saving them from feeling the scarring pain of losing a loved one. He had forced them all into Cloud-Soul form, in this state there technically wasn’t any possible way of bonds existing; they became numb and the other recipient of the bond oftentimes believed the one in Cloud-Soul form to be dead.

Harry searched for the nearest crowd of souls in the vicinity. Harry raced again, this time he was in space and he thanked every goddess he knew for making it possible for him to travel through it. He ‘saw’ a Spaceship in the middle of shipwrecks, it was filled with human souls and souls like the ones from the children he was sheltering.

He reached the Spaceship and entered through a wall. Harry landed in an empty storage room, it was full of quadratic plastic- and metal containers. He searched for a corner that hid him from immediate sight and nestled in, making briefly a sticking charm that made his Cloud-Soul form go with the Spaceship.

He was ready for a long trip.

* * *


End file.
